


What to do?

by Give_me_that_pen



Series: Whamilton one-shots for the heart [5]
Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: Happy Ending, Lafayette messes around, M/M, george is not having it, though Alex is clueless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 19:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15056420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Give_me_that_pen/pseuds/Give_me_that_pen
Summary: Washington notices Lafayette’s spiked interest in Hamilton. He is only stuck with one option.





	What to do?

There was no underlying reason why George did this.

None at all. 

However, turning over and seeing his two... his.. boys, sleeping preciously after being fucked senselessly. 

Okay. He had a great reason.

For his own benefit.

Self-indulgent on his part.

It had started with Lafayette caressing Alexander's hair when he was working. 

Escalated to his shoulders. 

George would watch feeling anger cripple take over his emotions, standing helplessly at fear of outing himself.

Then Lafayette became hungry for attention, he would bring Alex lunch, as if Alex and George didn't eat together already, even a pressed juice. 

Worst is when George told Lafayette he needed to sharpen his skills and that bitch went crying to Alex. 

George still hasn't heard the end of it.

Truthfully, the worst being when Alexander was stressing about his side job and Lafayette; out of nowhere... kissed Alexander! 

Lafayette bragged to George how soft his lips were.

Okay, it wasn't Lafayette's fault.. he didn't know him and Alex were dating.

He should have...

A year of this unprofessionalism continued. George carefully but totally snapped.

What else was George to do. Make amends with Lafayette? Hell no.

So, during break while Lafayette was walking to the lounge area, George followed.

"Ow!". 

In an instance George was elbowed in the eye.

"Mon beau, I'm sorry amour!" Lafayette said stroking George's cheek.

"No apologies, uh, I was falling and it appears I grabbed what was nearest." George explained. Lying.

"So you grabbed my ass? Aha George you sure are a charmer" Lafayette smiled.

George chuckled knowing his plan had failed and that he might as well watch Alex slip away from him now or-

"Georgie, do you have a second actually?" Lafayette asked.

"Yes and it's running out"

"Well, have a seat.." Lafayette gestured to the couch. George complied.

"You see I'm growing fonder of err Alexander. And I feel this can work out, but you are the boss and I know workplace relationships and so. Do I have your honor to pursue further?" Lafayette asked hopefully.

And George should have done it then. 

He got up and stood behind Lafayette placing his hands on his shoulders. 

He had the chance.

"Funny you ask, Alexander is mine. And mine only. If you dare touch him I will kill you" George deadpanned.

"Oh" Lafayette sighed.

George knew he was being played, why did he pursue.

"But, you do have an effect on Alexander. Prove to me that you're worthy of being his" George tightened his grip on the younger man.

And he was sold.

Lafayette dropped to his knees over to George.

"Oh Please daddy, I will do anything to be worthy of you. Please let me in sir" Lafayette begged.

George was convinced while limping to his desk that Lafayette was in fact worthy. Too worthy for his Alexander.

"Please tell me you won't hurt Lafayette, you've already got John dead, and others. Don't hurt my Lafayette" Alexander said squeezing George's now sore thighs under his desk.

"I suppose, as long as he is not batshit crazy. If I find out he is talking to Burr, long live Lafayette" George said staring a hole into Lafayette.

"I promise not to betray you sir" Lafayette whispered.

 

So yeah, George had a pretty good fucking reason for not killing Lafayette yet.

**Author's Note:**

> This is so old yikes
> 
> Tumblr @wham1lton  
> Wattpad @wham1lton


End file.
